The 141
by Unpleasant
Summary: This is a random story of the 141 being stationed in the middle of no where and the crazy stuff they get them selves into. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day, making it very hot since they were in the middle of deserted desert, the sky was clear of clouds and the desert was empty all except the little base the 141 soldiers had set up. Two men were stood there staring out into the nothing, wondering on why they had even been stationed here in the first place

"I don't understand" the tall, strong man turned to face the other, it was hard to tell what he was thinking with the mask on his face but he still felt it better to face him,

Ghost turned to face MacTavish not understanding his statement "What?"

MacTavish sighed "Like why are we here?"

Ghost turned back round to face the land of nothing, he didn't know what to say because he didn't know, all he knew was him, MacTavish and Price had been told to go and be stationed here because... Ghost turned back to face MacTavish "I don't know"

MacTavish shook his head looking back out "There's no one out here and we've been stationed here for almost 3 months for nothing"

Ghost nodded "Yeah can't remember the last time I got to shoot my gun, I'm missing the action man"

MacTavish nodded in agreement "Yeah it pretty much sucks"

"Hello soldiers"

Both turned around to see Price standing there, giving them both a stern look but to be fair that's the only look he ever seemed to have.

"Hey" Ghost grunted not being bothered

"Hello sir" MacTavish's greeting was a lot more proper but still didn't seem all that bothered

"I've got some good news and some bad news"

Ghost and MacTavish shared concern looks before their attention went back to Price who carried on

"There's going to be a new person here in a few days"

Ghost furrowed his brows even though no one could tell with the mask hiding his face, but before he was about to speak MacTavish had already spoke the words "Is that the good or bad news?"

"That's the good news, why would a new person be bad news? Do you not like people?"

MacTavish felt a bit shocked by the saddened questions "Wha.. What? No"

"Sir sure seems to me he doesn't like new people, I would find that to be..." Ghost was smirking before he felt MacTavish hit him across the back of the head

"What are you..."

MacTavish was stopped half way by Price "Is that true? You don't like people who offer to come and help you?"

"No!" MacTavish tried hard to defend himself but again couldn't carry with Price not being bothered "Well I don't care... You guys will be looking after him showing him how things work round here"

"No offence but show him how things work, were in the desert with nothing to actually do"

"None of that talk! There must be something you can show him"

"Sir like what?" MacTavish asked trying to think of something

"I don't know it's not my job, it's yours so you think of something" Price soon walked away leaving the two standing there baffled.

Ghost turned to face MacTavish "I'm confused"

MacTavish narrowed his eyes turning to face Ghost "About?"

"Well what was the bad news?"

MacTavish sighed pinching the bridge of his noise "That we have to look after the FNG"

Ghost's forehead head wrinkled with the confusion "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do we have to look after him?"

"Because Price said, do you ever listen?"

Ghost tilted his head as if thinking about something "What was that?"

MacTavish shook his head walking away "Fucking asshole"

"Seriously dude what did you say?" Ghost shouted as MacTavish walked away

MacTavish was leaning against the concert wall of the base, his day wasn't even half way through and he was already starting to feel fed up "Your wrong"

Ghosts mouth fell open in shook "What?"

MacTavish got off the wall turning to face him "You're. Wrong" he said the words slower, patronising the solider in front of him

Ghost narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man but he felt luckily as the sunglasses, and the mask covered up the expression "Whatever" Ghost started walking away whispering to himself "Fucking thinking his always right... who could possible think the ACR was better than the AN for long distance"

"Private" Price shouted at the solider in the distance

Ghost turned to the noise to see Price, he jogged over "Were you shouting me?"

"Yes"

Ghost looked baffled "You do realise I'm a lieutenant"

Price looked at Ghost as if he didn't believe what he was being told "That doesn't matter solider... The FNG's here"

Ghost nodded waiting for Price to say something else

"Well haven't you got anything to say Private" Price narrowed his eyes watching Ghost carefully

"Yes... I'm not a Private, I'm a Lieutenant"

"Annnd I told you that doesn't matter... Private"

Ghost sighed shaking his head "Where's the FNG?"

Price started looking round as if he had lost something "Well seems... I don't know"

Ghost raised his brows, and started looking round "When did you last have him?"

"Behind me"

"I never thought of you as the bitch... Sir" Ghost smirked at his joke thinking Price too old to understand but the look he was getting proved him wrong "You are now looking for the FNG alone and if you don't find him you'll be in more trouble"

"But I didn't lose him"

"Doesn't matter" Price jogged away leaving Ghost standing there annoyed by his captain.

Ghost came round the corner dripping in sweat, when he saw MacTavish standing there with some other person he didn't recognize, he jogged over leaning against the wall he panted trying to catch back his breath, he pointed to the bottle on the floor next to MacTavish. MacTavish smirked picking up the bottle he was about to handle it to Ghost till he got a small smirk on his lips, he then moved the bottle just out of Ghosts reach "You want the bottle?"

Ghost narrowed his eyes as he tried moving for the bottle, but ended up tripping up and falling to the floor face first. MacTavish laughed as he watched his friend lye in the sand

"Is.. he erm dead?" The FNG asked, he carefully kicked Ghost

MacTavish loved that the rookie had just done that, Ghost got up narrowed his eyes at the FNG "Did you just kick me?"

The FNG gulped hard "Ermm... it wasn't my fault"

Ghost looked baffled "Whose fault was it?"

"What's going on down there?" Price shouted from the watch tower "Have you found the FNG Private?"

MacTavish tilted his head looking at Ghost "Whose Private"

"Me" Ghost sighed pinching the bridge of his noise

"Why is he calling you private?"

"I think the heats getting to him"

MacTavish nodded "Yeah we found him sir"

"Good" Price turned away from them looking the other way.

Ghost shook his head then reached over and grabbed the water bottle out of MacTavish's hand gulping down the water "Fucking refreshing man"

MacTavish looked over at the FNG "So what's your name man?"

"My name... is ermm.. Gary Sanderson but people just call me Roach"

"That's cool I guess" Ghost threw away the bottle as he watched Roach carefully

"MacTavish up here!" MacTavish turned to see Price shouting him from the barracks

"Wasn't he just up there?" Ghost looked confused from how Price got there so quickly

MacTavish didn't seem to bother as he ran over to his captain not questioning.

"Are you ugly?" Roach asked with a confused look

"What!?" Ghost just stood there glaring at Roach, a bit thrown off by the question he had been asked. Ghost could see how Roach was getting nervous and decided to carry it on for longer, standing there, saying nothing.

Roach started backing away slowly, with his eyes not leaving Ghost, he felt himself getting scared even though he couldn't see Ghost's face.

"Where you going?" Ghost asked tilting his head; Roach gulped feeling even more nervous "I... Ermm, I didn't mean you were ugly... Just, wondering..." Roach quickly turned round and started running away from Ghost, leaving Ghost confused "Well I never".

Ghost was looking out across the empty desert, he was starting to feel once again bored, it seemed to be a normal feeling lately. Every day it was waking up, patrolling the base, eating, shitting, more patrolling, then more eating and then sleeping and the next day would be the same and it had been like that for almost like 3 months. Even having a new person didn't make it any more fun; the guy just seemed like the biggest idiot. With the thought of Roach in his head he came running down and stood next to Ghost

"I would just like to say that I am sorry but I was told to ask that question making it not my fault"

Ghost turned to face him; feeling confused "Who told you to ask it then?"

"It was erm, the other guy"

"MacTavish?" Ghost was starting to get annoyed, getting through to this guy was difficult

"It was the guy with the Mohawk"

Ghost narrowed his eyes, feeling pissed off, how did he not think that MacTavish would make the kid ask something stupid. Ghost ran off going to find MacTavish and maybe get some revenge. Roach watched him go, when he was out of sight he looked out to the distance, he tilted his head thinking he could see something standing in the distance "mask guy... Ermm" Roach looked around to see that he was completely alone and he backed up slowly before he ran into the base.

"You're an idiot" Ghost stated as he hit MacTavish in the back of the head

"Whoa why?" MacTavish rubbed the back of his head,

"Making the idiot ask me that stupid question" Ghost crossed his arms as to show of how pissed he was

"What?" MacTavish felt baffled by the situation and had no idea what was going on

Roach came running in interrupting the argument "Guys?" with his voice only a whisper, either heard him and carried on with their conversation

"Why don't you just admit you're an idiot?" Ghost narrowed his eyes; he was getting sick of this

"Fuck you; I have no idea what you're talking about"

Roach stood there looking between the two

"What is going on down here?" Price came from up the stairs, as he yelled down to them "People are trying to work up here and you don't make it easy with all your shouting!"

Ghost rolled his eyes, the man was over dramatic sometimes "Well your second in command is a fucking idiot"

"Private! Don't speak like that to your superiors"

"I'm a fucking Lieutenant!" Ghost stormed out, feeling even more furious then before.

The three watched Ghost stormed out

"Well MacTavish get back to work" Price yelled as he walked back into his private room

MacTavish nodded before he turned back to face Roach "How look you been here?"

"Well erm... Not too long" Roach gave a small smile before he looked back down at his feet

Again MacTavish nodded "You know what Ghost was on about?"

"What?"

"About the question or something"

"No... No I don't" Roach left walking away.

Roach saw Ghost standing there and walked over to him, it was nice an peaceful but it didn't last long

"I don't like the quite" Roach stated looking out

"Well then were very different people"

"You seem like a man who doesn't like to talk very much" Roach looked up at Ghost with a smile

Ghost rolled his eyes thankful for the mask "Really? What gave you that idea?"

"You always seem to be quite and walk away a lot"

Ghost narrowed his eyes looking down at Roach "Are you 'special'?"

Roach got a huge smile "Yes I am, my mother always told me how special I was and how I would amount to great things... Yay you think it to... We should be friends"

Ghost was taken aback by the guys behaviour but couldn't think of anything to actually say to the guy, so he stood there, frozen with nothing to say but watch the kid, with a huge goofy smile on his face.

MacTavish came round the comer in some car, both Ghost and Roach's attention soon was on MacTavish. When the car stopped they both ran over to check on the new vehicle

"What's this?" Ghost asked checking it over

MacTavish shook his head "It's a fucking toilet, What the fuck does it look like?"

Ghost sarcastically laughed before he flipped MacTavish off "Fuck you"

Roach looked amazed "I would like to drive this"

Ghost and MacTavish shared worried looks before MacTavish quickly spoke "You can't Price only wants me driving it"

"Oh" Roach looked quite disappointed by it but it didn't last long before the normal smile returned.

MacTavish watched Roach curiously before he carried on "Price was us to take it out, see what's around us"

Ghost furrowed his brows "See what's around us? There's nothing around us, were in a fucking desert, nothing here"

"You're a very negative person" MacTavish had a smug smile as he watched Ghost getting annoyed.

"I have to agree with Mohawk, even though we are friends, you are a negative person" Roach stood there looking at Ghost and luckily he couldn't see his face, otherwise Roach would be able to see the furry in Ghost eyes.

MacTavish tilted his head "Friends? You know what I don't actually care, just get in the fucking car"

"I think his jealous of our friendship... because he is not part of it" Roach whispered, Ghost shook his head and jumped in the car, giving up.

"You getting in Roach?" MacTavish asked

"No"

MacTavish looked over at Ghost baffled, Ghost shrugged not understanding any more then MacTavish was

"Why not Roach?" MacTavish tried speaking easier hoping Roach may understand more

"Because there is something out there and I am scared"

MacTavish and Ghost looked even more confused "Dude were in a desert, there's fuck all out here" Ghost tried reinsuring him but he really just wanted to get going

"You are wrong... I saw someone" Roach turned around and starting walking back into the base.

MacTavish shrugged and put the car in drive "Fuck him".

The two had been driving for about fifth teen minutes, and it had been the first bit of fun they had, had in a long time.

"Jump it!" Ghost shouted as he sat up

"Ready"

"Fucking go for it dude"

MacTavish stepped down on the pedal, the car speeded up making it towards the sand ramp in front of them, both screaming getting ready to fly in the air. As the car started lifting off the ground they both saw the error, going down into a concert wall in front of them

"Fuuuuuccck dude" Ghost yelled, covering his face as he prepared himself for the crash

"I don't want to die!" MacTavish yelled, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest.

The front of the car made contact with the wall, crushing the front into its self. MacTavish heads flew forward into the wheel, causing blood to pour from his head.

Ghost luckily didn't get hurt too bad, he looked across to MacTavish and saw the blood, he shook him "Wake up dude"

MacTavish lifted up and whipped away the blood "Fuck man... We are dead"

Ghost got out of the car and went to inspect the front of the car better "Yep pretty much, probably would of been easier to die in the crash then be put through the shit Price is going to give us"

"I can't believe we crashed it, we've had it for what half an hour and it's fucked, we've already destroyed it, I can't believe it, I just..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ghost yelled getting MacTavish to stop his annoying ranting, both stood there looking at the car, having no idea what to do about the situation.

Ghost narrowed his eyes and looked up realising something important "Why is there a building here?"

MacTavish looked over at Ghost baffled "What?"

Ghost pointed to the wall in front of him "Look"

MacTavish looked up confused "There's a building here".

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The two were standing there in the middle of the desert looking at the random building that had been placed there. It looked old, very old with crumbled walls, and boarded windows.

"Didn't Roach say he saw someone?" MacTavish asked feeling concerned that the two were standing here, with no one knowing where they were,

"So?" Ghost asked not really understanding

"Well he saw someone and now we find a building... maybe there was someone"

Ghost looked over at MacTavish "You think?"

MacTavish sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Yes I do"

"Maybe we should check it out?" Ghost asked about to step forward but was held back by MacTavish grabbing his arm "Really should we?"

"Why not?"

"We don't know who's in their"

Ghost furrowed his brows, pulling his arm free and made his way into the building. "It seems to be clear dude, don't think anybody's in here"

MacTavish tried looking through the now open door to see Ghost, but all he could see was a dark room

"Come on" Ghost yelled from inside, he was walking in the dark not being able to see where he was going. Soon he felt himself fall and everything went dark.

MacTavish heard a loud bang and tried looking closer in the room without having to actually go in the building "Ghost?" stepping closer he popped his head in the door "Where are you man?". MacTavish took a deep breath and was about to step in till he heard a soft cough coming from behind him "Oh fuck" MacTavish felt something metal make contact with the back of his head, his body fell to the floor as he started feeling sleepy.

Roach sat on his bed looking out the window "Maybe you should have gone Roach..."

Roach had been sitting by himself for a while and was starting to feel lonely, making him regret not going with the others. Price walked in watching the boy on the bed, shaking his head he spoke up "Why are you here?"

Roach jumped a little from the shock "Sorry"

"What?"

"It wasn't my fault"

Price furrowed his brows confused "What wasn't?"

"Whatever it is you are trying to blame me for"

"I'm not blaming you for anything"

"Oh... Well this is pointless, we should go back... What's up sir?"

Price narrowed his eyes at the new soldier feeling a bit confused "Ermmm... I can't remember"

"That is a shame, I'm sure it would have been good whatever you were going to say"

Price walked out the room not bothering to say anything else the new kid was a bit... stupid. It seemed that Roach didn't want to be left alone and decided to follow Price for the company.

MacTavish groaned as he rubbed the back of his head feeling a thumping pain, he slowly started to stand. Not remembering much of what happened he looked round to see that he was just outside the base, feeling confused he looked round which curiosity, he then remembered something "Ghost?" but looking round he found out that Ghost was nowhere to be seen. MacTavish picked up his gun which made him even feel even more off about the situation and headed towards base. When he arrived he saw Roach standing outside the door "What you doing Roach?"

"I was told to stand here" Roach didn't move, standing completely still and his voice was stern, well what could be classed as stern for Roach.

"Why are you standing there?" MacTavish asked with raised brows, wanting more information about the situation

"Because I was told to"

MacTavish sighed loudly "Why was you told to stand here?"

"I don't know"

MacTavish shook his head and walked inside the building where he found Price typing on some computer "Sir have you seen Ghost?"

Price carried on typing for minutes before he turned to face MacTavish and answer his question "No" turning back round to his computer and carried on typing showing he would much like for him to go away.

MacTavish felt confused about the whole thing and was starting to feel as if he had dreamt the whole thing, he walked round the base looking to see if he could find Ghost but he was nowhere to be seen.

Walking outside the base he saw that Roach was still standing there "Roach how long have you been starting there?"

"For... A... Really... Long... Time" Roach sounded out of breath as he took a deep breath between each word

"Are you okay?"

Roach felt himself getting dizzy and could feel his knees giving up on him "Waattteeerrr" With that Roach sank to the floor

"Shit" MacTavish ran inside quickly grabbing a bottle of water where he ran back out and handed it to Roach "Dude drink it"

Roach tried sitting up to grab the bottle but felt as if it was too much hard work and just lay on the ground. MacTavish rolled his eyes, grabbing Roach and shoving him up into a sitting position and shoving the water down his throat. Roach started holding on to the bottle and drank the water on his own, Roach had soon gulped down all the water and was standing back up looking much better than before.

"Why didn't you go get some water?" MacTavish asked baffled

"Because I was told not to move" Roach again got back in to position where he was before

"What are you doing?"

"Following orders"

MacTavish furrowed his brows "You just fainted, I think you failed"

Roach looked down at the ground with sad eyes "I failed"

MacTavish patted him on the shoulder "It's not that big of a deal"

"To you" Roach fell to the ground on his knees, with his head in his hands.

MacTavish rolled his eyes "Fucking FNGs" he whispered to himself "Roach do you know where Ghost is?"

"Noooo" Roach sounded as if he was crying but MacTavish wasn't going to believe that but before he could ask another question, Roach got up and ran inside.

"What is with this guy?" MacTavish shook his head and looked out in to the distance, trying hard to look for Ghost but he knew there was no way he was going to just see him standing here and that he would have to go out looking for him.

"Where's the car MacTavish?" Price asked from behind making MacTavish jump a mile in the air "What the..."

"What's wrong with you? You shouldn't be scared of things like that; you're in the army son"

"Ermm well..."

"Doesn't matter, where's my car?" Price placed his hands behind his back as he narrowed his eyes, looking MacTavish right in the eye. MacTavish could feel the sweat dripping down his face, how was he supposed to tell him that it had been destroyed because he was messing around, simple he wouldn't "Ghost is still out patrolling sir"

Price nodded and eased up believing what he had been told "That is a fine solider, doing proper work. Can I ask why you're not with him?"

"Because sir... I... Ermm... Came to get some water"

Price nodded and again narrowed his eyes "Get Private Ghost in, I want to check something on the car. I'm thinking I could make some improvements on it"

"No sir you don't need to, the car works fine"

"Well I want mods on it, like a gun... or something like a grenade launcher"

"Of course you do" MacTavish nodded with a small smile

Price looked confused "What are you doing?"

"Talking to you sir"

Price sighed "Go get me Ghost"

"Oh right, yes sir" MacTavish went to go and quickly find Roach hoping he might be able to help.

MacTavish looked baffled when he couldn't see Roach by the door and then remembered he ran away crying, he closed his eyes trying to think hard about where the FNG might run of too. As he was in the quiet thinking, he heard a low muffling sound coming from round the corner, he slowly approached the noise being careful as not to scare whatever it is that's making the noise. He put his back up against the wall, moving each foot careful not to make a sound

"Why are you being so careful?" Roach whispered, MacTavish almost jumped out of his skin, he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and he tried calming himself "What are you doing Roach?"

"Well I saw you from the window and wondered what you were doing?"

"I heard a noise and thought I would check it out so try and be quiet"

"I can do that" Roach gave MacTavish a huge smile before he readied himself, standing behind MacTavish he followed him round the corner. MacTavish poked his head round to see someone lying on the ground, freaking out he looked away took a deep breath, then looked back round.

"I think we should help them" Roach said

"Why we don't know who they are?" MacTavish asked with clear confusion in his voice

"Well we will soon find out"

"Wait! No Roach!"

Roach jumped round the corner, pre-aiming his gun "Who are you!?"

The person on the ground groaned then started to slowly move

"It's attacking!" Roach shouted, aiming his gun he fired right at the target. The person screamed out in pain "What the fuck!?"

Roach's eyes went wide when he saw Ghost on the ground, MacTavish came round the corner to see blood pouring on the ground and dying the sand red.

Ghost grabbed his ankle to where he had been shot and held on tight to hopefully stop the blood "Oh my god! Did he just shoot me? Did my own fucking team shoot me?"

Roach and MacTavish stood there watching the man roll round in pain, Roach looked up at MacTavish and pointed at him with his index finger "It was him"

Ghost looked up narrowing his eyes "Why are you just standing there? Help me!"

MacTavish looked down at Roach "I can't believe you shot him".

Ghost was standing outside the base looking out "I don't remember anything"

MacTavish looked across at Ghost "What?"

"About what happened" Ghost had such wonder in his eyes as he looked out in to the sandy distance

"Well Roach came round the corner, thought you were some sort of enemy, then shot you"

"Not about that! About the fucking building"

MacTavish mouthed 'o' as he looked out to the distance "I remember being hit on the back of the head, then waking up back here"

Ghost narrowed his eyes "There's something out there that somebody doesn't want us to see"

MacTavish turned to face Ghost "Really? That's the conclusion you came up with? I thought that maybe we were meant to see it and that were just so stupid we forgot but soon somebody will be round to come and show it us all again"

Ghost looked a MacTavish and felt like punching the man in the face, to hopefully knock him to the floor and then kick the shit out of him but instead he walked away leaving the man to watch him go.

"Oh come on dude it was a joke" MacTavish smirked as he looked back out to the distance, squinting his eyes he swear he could see someone standing in the distance, standing there watching him. MacTavish rubbed his eyes and when he reopened them, the person was gone leaving him very confused.

"I told you"

MacTavish quickly turned around to see Roach standing behind him "You have got to stop doing that! I'm sick of changing my fucking underwear"

"I told you"

MacTavish narrowed his eyes "Told me what?"

"About. The. Man." Roach whispered the words, making sure no one else could hear them, MacTavish turned back around not bothering with the FNG.

Roach moved to stand next to him "I see him like once a day now, he's like my new friend"

MacTavish looked down at Roach shaking his head "How can he be your new friend?"

"Well we don't talk but I know he gets me"

"Roach that makes no sense"

Roach sighed "Friendship doesn't need to make sense"

"Okay well whatever" MacTavish was about to leave him before he saw Ghost walking up to them with a limp "How's your foot?"

Ghost expression soon turned to annoyed when his foot got mentioned "Fuck you"

"I'm asking a question, I don't get your problem" MacTavish smirked

"I am so glad you are better" Roach smiled as he walked over and stood next to Ghost

"You get away from me" Ghost backed away "I don't want you anywhere near me with that fucking gun"

MacTavish laughed as he remembered the memory of Ghost getting shot "He didn't mean to"

"I did not and it was not my fault"

Ghost looked baffled "How was it not your fault? You were the one holding the gun, you were the one that pulled the trigger, so tell me how was it not your fault?"

"He told me to do it" Roach pointed to MacTavish as Ghost glared at him

"Nothing ever seems to be your fault" Ghost said his sight still not moving away from Roach

"I am a very impressionable person"

Ghost shook his head "You have got to be kidding me" he said to himself.

"Why you back up here so soon anyway?" MacTavish asked, trying to change the subject

"Turns out Price is worst company then you" Ghost sighed, he was really starting to hate this place there was nowhere to go where he could just be alone for a few seconds.

"You ever seen a man stand out in the distance?" MacTavish was getting bored of the quiet, Ghost looked at him confused "No" was the only words he felt like saying because unlike MacTavish he was very much enjoying the quiet.

"I have" Roach said joining in

MacTavish rolled his eyes "I know you have Roach"

"But Ghost did not"

MacTavish narrowed his eyes at the FNG, looking back out he wondered if the man was really there or if he had imagined it. The only other source of seeing it was Roach and Roach wasn't much of a reliable source

"Have you told Price about the car?" Ghost asked his attention on MacTavish

"No"

"Has he not asked about it?"

"He did once but not after that, I don't actually know why though..." the two shared concerned looks, before they both got the same idea to go check the base and make sure Price was okay.

"Drama..." Roach whispered to himself as the other two walked away.

* * *

**Thank You for reading and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking in they heard immense typing coming from down the corridor, deciding to follow the source they soon came to a small room. MacTavish slowly pushed open the parted door and saw Price sitting by a computer; he seemed to be in his own little world not paying attention to anything around him. Making MacTavish feel concerned for the man "Sir?" his words were soft trying hard not to scare him

"Price!" Ghost yelled not really caring

Price jumped in his sit, almost falling out but at least they had caught the man's attention, he turned to face the two looking very annoyed "What?"

"What are you doing sir?" MacTavish asked trying to look closer at the computer screen

"I'm working and it had nothing to do with you two"

"Seriously? Were stuck out here and now were keeping secrets?" Ghost was starting to get pissed, they were meant to be a team and he couldn't understand what secrets there could be.

Price sighed "Private I'm looking on how to install a grenade launcher to our new car"

Ghost eye's went wide as he took a deep gulp "I've erm got to go somewhere" Ghost quickly left leaving MacTavish alone with Price

"Where is my car?" Price glared at him, his eyes not leaving MacTavish.

"Sir about that..."

Price made his way over to MacTavish only inches apart "Have you already broke my car?"

"Well I wouldn't say I did..." .

"Private!" Ghost was shocked by how loud Price had just shouted but didn't understand who he was shouting no one round here was a Private, and then face palming he realised it was him, which meant he must know about the car. Ghost quickly looked for a place to hide not really wanting to face Price at all, looking round he saw a little box he could probably hide in, just as he was about to make his way across, Price had already spotted him and was making his way across.

"Private what have you done to my car?"

"Me? Nothing" Ghost's couldn't be bothered with this but he knew somehow it would end up just being his fault.

"MacTavish said you drove it over a ramp and crashed"

"I wasn't driving it, he was!"

"Private I want you to go and get the car and bring it all the way back here"

"But the car doesn't work, it won't start" Ghost felt confused but soon realised what Price was saying when he saw the smug smile on his face.

Ghost had arrived at the car, he was dripping with sweat and was not looking forward to pushing the car all the way back. He pulled of his top that was soaked with his sweat and shoved it in the car, running a hand through his hair, that felt greasy. He gulped down a whole bottle of water and started on pushing the car, the sand and weather made it no easier but that wasn't the worst part.

"You are pushing that car so well, I can't believe..."

Ghost stopped sighing and wiped away the sweat of his face, he looked up at Roach "Do you ever stopped?"

Roach turned around "Stop what?"

"Oh I don't know, talking"

"I like to talk... I find quiet boring and nobody likes to be bored because well its boring and boring is boring..."

Ghost rolled his eyes and tried looking to see how close he was to the base, he narrowed his eyes when he saw MacTavish standing there waving, making the furry inside him build to the max, which in some way helped him push the car faster. Ghost was soon done and had pushed the car to the base, he sank to the floor and it felt like the best feeling ever, taking all the weight of his legs. MacTavish walked over to Roach "Give this to him"

"Will do" Roach smiled as he opened the bottle and started pouring the water on Ghost

MacTavish narrowed his eyes "What are you doing?"

"I'm cooling him down... It will help him, trust me"

MacTavish couldn't help but smirk "Trust you... yeah".

Ghost groaned "Make him stop... please"

MacTavish reached out and stopped Roach from pouring water on Ghost, as he grabbed the bottle he handed it to Ghost so he could actually drink the water.

"Was this a test?" Roach asked looking at Ghost

Ghost and MacTavish looked at him confused "Was what a test?" Ghost asked

"Pushing the car?" Roach had the same smile but Ghost was clueless about what he was on about

"Why would it be a test Roach?" MacTavish asked just as confused as Ghost

"Because if it wasn't why wouldn't you use the bike and the wire to pull the car back?"

Ghost furrowed his brows "Well first because we don't have a bike and second we don't have a fucking bike!"

Roach furrowed his brows and pointed to the small building "What is that?"

Both looked over to see a quad bike sitting there "What the fuck?" Ghost exclaimed as he just sat there staring at the bike.

"Hey we got a bike!" Price yelled waving

"Dude it's like he hates you" MacTavish said with wide eyes as he was shocked by the bike.

"Where is all this stuff coming from?" Ghost asked feeling even more confused about everything

"The plane" Roach said

"What plane?" MacTavish asked, things had sure gotten weird round here, well weirder.

"The plane I arrived on"

Ghost took a deep breath "So you knew about the bike the whole fucking time and you watched me push the car all the way back to base. Are you fricking kidding me Roach!?"

"I ermm... Thought it was a test"

"A test for fucking what? To see if I could push a car in the middle of battle?"

"Ermmm yes"

Ghost took a deep breath and walked away, feeling like he should give up on everything.

"I think he's pissed" MacTavish stated as he watched Ghost walk away

"Noooo, he just wants to try out the new bike!" Roach went after Ghost "I will come with you... we can try out the bike together"

Ghost turned around to see Roach he rolled his eyes and started to jog "Fuck off Roach! I don't want to try out the bike with you, I want to be alone"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I do, I really fucking do".

MacTavish was once again stood looking out at the sand, because like always that all he ever had to do because like always there was never anything else to do. He had been standing here for what felt like years just looking out at the sand that went on for miles, and now he thought about it he actually didn't know how far this desert went, he was dropped off a plane like everybody else, he actually had no idea where the hell he was.

"What you thinking about?" Ghost asked as he watched MacTavish carefully

MacTavish shook his head getting rid of the deep thought "Nothing"

Ghost didn't believe him but couldn't be bothered to keep asking question that he knew would never be truly answered.

"You seen Roach around?" MacTavish asked, normally Roach would be here, whenever the two started talking latterly, Roach would turn up out of nowhere.

"No and I don't..."

"Hello guys" Roach said as he walked round the corner

MacTavish smirked he loved how the kid did it, to be honest he had no idea how but he loved what it did to Ghost, who was standing there with his eyes closed taking deep breaths.

"Men!" Price yelled from the base door "Come here!" he walked inside the building excepting them to follow which they did.

Standing in base lined up, Price watched them all carefully "Roach here"

Roach walked over and stood by Price, who started shaking his head "Do you two have anything to tell me?"

Ghost and MacTavish shared confused looks, before turning back to Price and both shaking their heads.

"I don't think so sir" MacTavish said carefully, he hated it when Price shouted he'd always end up having a headache

"What about the damn house you found!" Price's face did not look impressed at all as he glared at the two

Ghost narrowed his eyes "What house?"

"The house you crashed into when you destroyed the new car we got! Are you remembering now Private?"

Ghost mouthed 'o'. MacTavish looked baffled "How did you find out if we didn't tell you"

Price rolled his eyes "Roach brought it up in the many conversations we have"

"I told him... I win" Roach said quickly

Ghost narrowed his eyes "It wasn't a race to tell him"

"Yes it was and I won"

"I hate you" Ghost stated as he glared at Roach from across the room.

"To be honest sir we didn't think it that big of a deal" MacTavish trying to explain himself on why he didn't tell him

"So you didn't think that a building in the middle of the desert was strange and worth reporting, and the fact that you both can't remember anything from it because you both got knocked out meaning someone is across there, that didn't seem like a big deal to you?"

MacTavish furrowed his brows "Well when you put it like that..."

"If I'm honest sir we just forgot" Ghost simply said shrugging, MacTavish shot his head around to face Ghost "Shut the fuck up"

Price sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "I know we've been out here awhile..."

"I haven't" Roach shouted in the background but Price carried on "But you need to keep on your toes, were still soldiers we don't have time for slackers"

"Don't have time for slackers but you can sit all day on the computer playing solitaire" Ghost whispered but Price still managed to hear "Can it Private!"

Price looked at the two soldiers in front of him; he remembered when they first arrived, how things have changed.

"We need to go check out this house" Price said

"Why though, I mean it's probably just some weirdo that doesn't want us there" Ghost groaned he wasn't really in the mood, to sneak into some pointless house, that would turn out to be nothing when he could stand around all day doing nothing.

"How about I watch the base?" Ghost suggested

"What?" Price and MacTavish said at the same time

"Well we don't want to leave it unattended" Ghost tried hard to make it seem like a good idea, Price thought hard about it "Well I don't think we'll need 4 men attacking the building"

MacTavish glared at Ghost as he mouthed 'You lazy fuck'

Ghost gave a smug smile hoping his plan would work

"You're right Private"

Ghost had a huge grin on his face thanking he didn't have to go on the pointless mission

"Roach you stay behind protect the base" Price ordered

"Yes sir" Roach saluted

Ghost's mouth fell open "What? No, I meant me sir"

Price turned to face Ghost "You meant you what?"

Ghost sighed "Doesn't matter".

MacTavish walked over smirking "Planned failed , idiot"

Ghost flipped him off "fuck you".

They were ready to set out and go check out the building, standing there looking out to the distance

"Let's go men" Price yelled as he stepped forward making his way across

"Sir, why don't we take the bike or something?" Ghost asked really not wanting to walk

"You have a point there Ghost, but it's only a two seated and you destroyed the car"

Ghost smiled "Looks like I'll sit this one out"

"Don't be stupid, you'll have to run alongside us".

Roach was standing there waiting for them to go, till he saw something in the corner of his eye "Ermm Price"

Nobody listened as they argued about away to get across there, and before they knew it, Ghost was shot in the neck and sent to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Price yelled trying to find some cover.

* * *

**Thank You Boopem for your review :) and lets just say Roach's vocabulary isn't as big as the others. **


	4. Chapter 4

MacTavish hid in the door way, waiting for another attack. Looking out he saw Ghost lying there "Sir there's no blood"

Price was hiding behind a small wall of something he looked across to see MacTavish "What?"

"Ghost! There isn't any blood"

"He's dead!" Roach yelled as he ran round going crazy

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to get shot!" MacTavish yelled as he watched Roach in horror.

"Stay there Roach! You can be the bait as me and MacTavish come up with a plan!" Price yelled, he looked out to see the person just standing there and waited till he could ran over to MacTavish.

"Why aren't they shooting?" MacTavish asked he was starting to get an odd feeling in his stomach

Price looked over baffled "Do you want them shooting at us?"

"Well no but why aren't they?"

"Because they realize they're not as good as us and are giving up"

MacTavish shook his head; of course he would think that. He decided to look out and see if Ghost was okay and still they were no blood. Feeling confused he thought of a way he could make it safe to Ghost and get back without getting shot, but he really was out in the open. Looking behind him he could still see Roach running round crazily, hoping that was keeping the person distracted, MacTavish made a run for it. He was close to Ghost till he felt a little sharp pain in his neck; he could feel his knees giving up on him as he fell to the ground.

"What was he thinking?" Price said shaking his head; he looked up at Roach "Well it's just me and him... Great" Price rolled his eyes and then he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. Looking behind him he saw the person standing there "Whoooo... areeee...".

The person looked around to see Roach running around on the top narrowing their eyes at the odd man, they soon made their way across. Roach still running not realising accidently ran into the strange person, Roach tilted his head "You?"

The person nodded before shooting Roach in the arm.

MacTavish eyes flickered open, he felt an annoying pain in his arm, and lifting up his shirt he saw a little dot. He sat up and looked around to see he was in his bed and had no idea how he got here. He got up and went to look around, no one appeared to be inside the building, so he went to check outside to see Price and Ghost standing there arguing. Walking over he decided to find out what they were arguing about.

"It's not my fault" Ghost said crossing his arms

"I don't care Private; it's your problem now. So go and find him"

"But you lost him"

"Private for once just do what I say!" Price walked away not letting Ghost say anything else.

MacTavish approached Ghost carefully "What's up?"

Ghost took a deep breath "Price wants me to find the FNG"

MacTavish felt confused "Who?"

"We got a new guy and Price lost him, he arrived today but you were to fucking busy sleeping" Ghost walked off and went to find the FNG. MacTavish stood there rubbing the back of his head, something didn't feel right and for some reason the word 'Roach' popped into his head. Walking away to go stand by his usually spot, he saw someone standing there who he couldn't remember.

MacTavish approached him slowly "Hello?"

The person turned around "Hello, my name is Roach I am the new person"

"You're the FNG?"

Roach nodded with a big smile on his face.

MacTavish shock his head "Something doesn't feel right" He whispered to himself, MacTavish heard a strange noise and turned to see a very tired Ghost heading towards them.

Ghost came round the corner dripping in sweat, when he saw MacTavish standing there with some other person he didn't recognize, he jogged over leaning against the wall he panted trying to catch back his breath, he pointed to the bottle on the floor next to MacTavish.

MacTavish wrinkled his forehead this all felt so strange "What's it called when you feel like you've already done something?"

"Repeating" Roach said with goofy grin, MacTavish and Ghost both looked at him like he was an idiot,

"No" MacTavish said

"Nobody going to pass me any water" Ghost said lying on the ground still, trying to cool himself down

"Oh right sorry" MacTavish picked up the water and passed it to him, then for some reason moved it out of his reach but didn't know why

"What are you doing?" Ghost asked baffled by MacTavish actions

"I don't know" MacTavish shook his head and passed Ghost the water

Ghost gulped it down "Fucking refreshing"

"What's going on down there?" Price shouted from the watch tower "Have you found the FNG Private?"

"Yeah we did" MacTavish yelled then felt even more confused "He's calling you Private"

Ghost rolled his eyes "Yeah, fucking heats getting to him".

MacTavish felt so lost and couldn't understand what was going on, everything felt so familiar, he then saw something strange on Ghost, looking closer he could see Ghost had the same mark on his neck that he did on his arm. Then looking across to Roach he could see one on his arm as well.

"What is going on?" MacTavish whispered to himself

Ghost and Roach both looked at him, showing they had heard what he had said "What?" Ghost asked confused

"It just... it feels like we've done all this before"

Ghost smacked him across the head "Don't go as crazy as the old man please, I need at least one sane person to talk to".

MacTavish had left, his head was starting to hurt, it's like he could see the future every time something happened he already pretty much knew what was going on. Going inside he heard a light grunt, he followed the noise which led him round the back where he saw Price looking over some sort of car.

"What are you doing sir?" MacTavish asked confused about the new vehicle

Price sighed looking round to face him "We got a new car but I don't think it's working probably"

"You want me to try something?"

"Take it out for a test drive see how it runs" Price picked up the keys and threw them to MacTavish before he smiled and walked away.

MacTavish had a huge smile on his face, he couldn't wait to take the car out things had been so boring round here that this would give him something to actually do.

Getting in the car the same strange feeling came back and then he felt as if someone was watching him, looking round he saw someone standing out in the distance. MacTavish narrowed his eyes as he started up the car and went after the strange person standing in the distance.


End file.
